Among Fairy Tales
by Fashion Roadki11
Summary: Three years have passed since Wendy, John, and Michael had their adventures in Neverland. Wendy is having her coming out party and she couldn’t be happier.That is, until she finds an ohsofamiliar acorn among the things that she had forgotten about...
1. Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling

Among Fairy Tales

* * *

Not a lot of people write Peter Pan fanfics, but I'm currently obsessed with them just like I was when I first saw the 2003 movie a couple years ago. They've been giving it over and over on FX and let's just say imagination was sparked! I might change the title later on…I'm not completely happy with it. 

So here goes nothing!

Oh yes, I almost forgot. This story revolves around the movie; not very much the book.

Summary: Three years have passed since Wendy, John, and Michael had their adventures in Neverland. Wendy is having her coming out party and she couldn't be happier.

That is, until she finds an oh-so-familiar acorn among the things that she had forgotten about. And to make matters worse, she meets an interesting young man with piercing green eyes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. :[ If I did, I would've made it so that Wendy stayed with him!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Wendy sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair, while Aunt Millicent chatted with her mother about her becoming such a well-mannered young lady. Wendy rolled her eyes and looked at her reflection. Yes, she had become well-mannered. But right now, she couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't have. Her life had never been better. Her nursery years had been lovely, but nothing compared to the knowledge that hundreds of people were waiting for you. They were getting ready for YOUR party, and all eyes would be on you. Wendy smiled at her reflection and turned to her mother. "Why mother! Haven't I always been well-mannered?" she joked. Aunt Millicent didn't take the joke and scoffed. "You, my dear, were as well-mannered as a twelve year old boy! How disgraceful was it that a thirteen year old young lady was running around playing pirates with a bunch of boys!" Wendy's eyes narrowed but she knew she was not to argue. "Dear Wendy, you were but a child then. You were my little Wendy Darling. But now! Now you are Miss Wendy Moira Angela Darling---all grown up." Mrs. Darling hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, all grown up. I suggest you keep your eye out for some interesting young bachelors tonight, Wendy. This party signifies you're ready for marriage. Make a right decision, because it will affect the rest of your life. Now, finish getting ready. Come, Mary. Let's make sure everything is in order." Millicent said as she walked out the door. "Oh, Millicent. Why do you scare her so? Darling, you know that this isn't to pressure you to go and get married! No! This is just to show society that you've grown up! I love you, Wendy. We all do." Mrs. Darling hugged her daughter once again and followed Millicent out the door, closing it on her way out.

Wendy laughed at her Aunt Millicent's "advice." She wasn't ready to get married but she knew that when she would be, that there would be many eligible young men wanting to court her. After all, she was a very beautiful young lady. She stood up to get her corset and gown. She hardly needed a corset for her waist was very small. Yet, Aunt Millicent insisted that she wear one. She had filled out in all the right places and her corset pushed her breasts upward, creating the perfect cleavage. After lacing her corset, she put on her gown and finished just as someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, not looking away from the mirror.

"It's John. Are you decent?" a voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Yes, come in."

Wendy's younger brother John opened the door and sat on her bed. "Wendy, you look stunning. No one will be able to keep their eyes off you!" he smiled. "Thank you, John. I do believe that's the point!" Wendy laughed. "Yes, it is. Well, Mother was cleaning out the nursery earlier today. You know how she gets when she's nervous, cleaning everything she sees. She found this box, and I think it's yours." John put the box on the bed. "Oh, and this is the key. You said you were going to throw it away, but I kept it in case you ever wanted to see your dreams again." He put the key on her dresser and walked out without waiting for Wendy to answer.

Wendy gasped once she recognized the box. It was the box where she decided to lock her childhood dreams. The box was still locked, so she took the key and hurriedly opened the lock. She opened it and found a bunch of papers, filled with her writing. She recognized it as some of the stories she had written. When she picked the papers up, a small chain fell out onto the floor. She looked down and saw that it was a necklace with an acorn attached. A small tear escaped her eye when she remembered where that acorn came from. "Peter's kiss." She whispered. She gasped once again. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten her beloved Peter Pan! She put on the acorn necklace, regardless of it not being the type of jewelry she should have been wearing on that occasion. Everything that she had forgotten came rushing back to her. The wonderful adventures, the freedom of childhood, the kiss on the Jolly Roger, everything! And she hated herself for letting go so easily. She held back her tears and looked once more in the mirror.

She no longer saw beauty and perfection. She remembered who she really was and saw an empty shell that would never be filled. She knew that she'd never truly love anyone as much as she loved Peter. He had her hidden kiss. And he always would. She straightened up and fixed her hair. She walked out of her room mechanically, and looked straight ahead expressionless as she went down the stairs. "Wendy! You look beautiful!" everyone was waiting for her, and they all expressed their surprise and glee. She tried to smile, but John saw that it was all a mask. He knew that she found Peter's kiss, and he saw it hanging around her neck. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I was hoping you wouldn't open it until tomorrow. But I needed to remind you of who you really are. I'm sorry, Wendy. I didn't recognize you these days." Wendy didn't answer, but hugged him as hard as she could. When she pulled away, she smiled sadly but gratefully. "Thank you." She said softly.

* * *

REVIEW, loverlies. 3 


	2. And Introducing Mr PJ Beauregard

Among Fairy Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. But heeey, Christmas is coming up:

Thanks for the reviews. I know it was a short chapter!

Oh, and so sorry that it took a while to update. My internet got cut, and it broke my heart. But I'm back!

Hope everyone enjoys this. I'm not sure if it'll be a two-shot. I'll see how this chapter goes.

P.S. I have horrible grammar and punctuation. Sorry. :

Chapter 2:

And Introducing Mr. P.J. Beauregard…

The acorn felt heavy on Wendy's chest, but perhaps it was just the pain and regret weighing down her heart. She looked out the car window and into the dark starry sky and

imagined herself flying off to Neverland with the only person she ever loved. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." She whispered to no one in particular. "What's

that, dear?" Mrs. Darling asked. Wendy didn't answer; there was no point in it, of course.

Soon, they arrived at the wonderful party, set up just for her. As soon as Wendy stepped into the large ballroom, her breath was taken away. "Oh, it's beautiful." She smiled

faintly, and then sighed. It was time to transform from heartbroken damsel-in-distress to content, polite, perfect beauty. For what seemed like the hundredth time since she found

the acorn, she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Oh Wendy, you look stunning."

"Wonderful party!"

"You look so beautiful. I'm absolutely jealous!"

"Wendy! You're a princess tonight."

None of the compliments meant anything to her. The only one she wanted to hear was from her Peter Pan. Of course, she'd never hear it again.

Even if she felt horribly, Wendy wanted to enjoy her party. She accepted a few dance offers, and was very polite and proper. After a few dances, she sat down with a couple of

her friends.

"Oh my gosh, Wendy! Those boys over there keep looking over here! One of them is just gorgeous!" her best friend Mia whispered happily. Wendy turned and saw that there

were indeed two boys about her age looking over at their table. The first was a short, stout boy with black hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't seem very interesting, and would

probably be ignored at a first glance. The second boy, on the other hand, was tall with an even tan and light brown hair. He had intense green eyes and an entrancing, taunting

smile. It reminded Wendy a little about…

"WENDY!" Mia squeaked and Wendy was taken away from her thoughts. Only then did she realize that the two boys were heading their way. The stout one was the first to

arrive at the table. "Hello, Miss Darling. I'm James Farrow. I'm very much enjoying your lovely party." he said softly. "Oh, thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying

yourself." Wendy answered, not looking away from the other boy. "Yes, as am I. This is, after all, our first party in Britain. We've recently moved here from the United States.

This is my dear friend, P.J. Beauregard." He said, motioning slightly towards the young man next to him. "P.J.? That's an interesting name." Wendy's friend Mia smiled. "Yes, well

it's not actually my name. It's a nickname that was given to me quite a while ago. I'm not exactly fond of it, but I'm used to it." P.J. spoke up and nearly made Wendy--along with

Mia and the other girls at the table--melt. Wendy felt terribly guilty that she found herself attracted to P.J., but it wasn't as if Peter was coming back. She decided that perhaps it

was time to move on and smiled flirtatiously at P.J... Surprisingly (not), he smiled back, just as flirtatiously. "So you've moved here from the United States? How is it there?"

Wendy said softly, moving closer to him. He grinned mischievously and said, "It's a lot different than England. So you're the princess of this party, right? I heard quite a bit about

you." Wendy took a step back and narrowed her eyes, "What have you heard, Mr. Beauregard?" P.J. only chuckled and looked her right in the eyes. Wendy felt fully entranced

and couldn't look away. She was left powerless in his gaze. Eventually, his lips parted and he quietly said, "Oh, they're obviously just upset because you never let them court you.

They said that you were terribly uptight, and that you seemed an old lady of seventy five. I don't see where they got an idea like that though."

Suddenly, James, who had stayed quietly in the background until this moment, stepped in between P.J. and Wendy and smirked. "What kind of necklace is that, Miss Darling?"

Wendy was taken aback by James' question and protectively reached for the necklace. "Why…it's just a very meaningful gift." She answered, fear enveloping her slowly.

"Meaningful? It's an acorn!" James scoffed. Wendy quickly glanced at P.J., who was staring at the acorn in awe. His lips moved, as if he was saying something, but words didn't

come out. He looked up to her eyes, and she saw a hint of regret in them. Did he think she was strange for wearing an acorn around her neck? She looked back at James and

glared. "YES, meaningful. Nothing that you would understand, Mr. Farrow. I would appreciate if you didn't mock me. Now, excuse me." Wendy walked past James and P.J. and

didn't turn until she thought they weren't looking. But once she turned, she saw P.J. still staring at her with that glimmer of regret still in his eyes.


End file.
